All I Want for Christmas is You
by patricia51
Summary: Set during "Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas". Luke and Emma make a discovery about Jessie and one of their guests. And it may clarify certain feelings of Emma and Jessie as well. Femslash. Jessie/Teddy Duncan with hints of Jessie/Emma. Rated M.)


All I Want for Christmas is You by patricia51

(Set during "Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas". Luke and Emma make a discovery about Jessie and one of their guests. And it may clarify certain feelings of Emma and Jessie as well. Femslash. Jessie/Teddy Duncan with hints of Jessie/Emma. Rated M.)

"Luke!" a scandalized Emma Ross whispered as she stood in the doorway to the balcony and spotted him with his face pressed against a window. "Are you peeking on Jessie?"

"Ever since the bedrooms were switched around so that I could," a completely unrepentant Luke replied.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," the blonde teen scolded quietly as she reached her adopted brother who showed no signs of being embarrassed or of quitting what he was doing.

Luke snorted. "As if I'm the only one. You peek at her all the time. The other night when she was going up the stairs you darned near broke your neck to look up that short skirt she was wearing. The difference," he continued, "is that I just think she's hot while you have an enormous crush on her."

"Do not!"

"Keep telling yourself that. In the spirit of Christmas and because what is going on in there will make you reconsider your chances I'm going to move over a bit and let you see."

What in the world was he talking about she wondered. A heroic effort had kept her from blushing at his comments, especially since they were true. She DID have a huge crush on the Texas girl and it had only strengthened as Emma herself became older and more of a woman. So she slipped over to her brother's side and peeked through the gap in the curtains that she was willing to bet Luke had snuck in and arranged sometime.

"Oh myyyyy," she breathed. For the object of both their admiration was sprawled on the bed with only a sheet covering any part of her and that seemed limited to her shoulders and perhaps her back. Sleeping on her side the Ross family nanny was showing that she must sleep in the nude. Emma drank in the rounded breasts and their pink tips, the smoothness of the tight belly, the swell of the woman s mound and most of all the long beautiful legs and the dark triangle at the juncture showing Jessie kept herself neatly trimmed there.

Emma didn't blame her brother at ALL for peeking at this.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Oh it gets better," he whispered. "Especially for you."

How could it get better? The sleeping woman stirred and Emma instinctively shrank back as Jessie's eyes opened. She smiled sleepily and the teen's eyes nearly popped as the older girl deliberately wiggled her entire body. Then Luke's words proved true as another form rose up from behind the one it had been concealed behind from their angle. And it was Teddy Duncan!

Emma felt the world sway. Propped up on one arm the girl from Colorado was just as nude as Jessie. Her hair fell around her, making her smaller but still delightful breasts and nipples play pee-a-boo with Emma's rapidly becoming over wrought vision. Jessie rolled over on her back and smiled up at Teddy. The visitor leaned down and kissed Jessie, who kissed back just as enthusiastically. An arm snaked around Teddy's neck and pulled down until the two young women were pressed together. When the bodies started moving together on the bed to the accompaniment of a great deal of moaning and other sounds Emma fainted.

(The previous night)

"Well," declared Jessie as she sank gratefully to the bed, "I think everyone is finally in bed, although I wouldn't be surprised if Zuri doesn't go to sleep for several hours."

Teddy laughed as she came out of the bathroom, brushing her long hair. Both girls were wearing long floppy comfortable pull over shirts. "I wouldn't be surprised. She is a pistol."

"You have no idea," returned Jessie. She scooted over, sitting up and making room for Teddy to climb on the bed beside her. As the other girl did she hesitated for a moment? Jessie wondered why before following Teddy's gaze and looking down. Her nightshirt had ridden up to her thighs and her panties, plain white tonight, were showing. She was about to pull the hem of the shirt down when Teddy switched her eyes to meet her own and clambered the rest of the way, settling down beside her with their legs hanging over the edge of the mattress.

They had talked most of the evening away, in between rushes to get this one or that one settled down after the excitement of the day. Now they were just filling in the corners of conversations that they had started but never finished.

One of the topics turned out to be Teddy's brother PJ and his announcement that he had met his old girlfriend Skylar who was moving back to Denver to go to college and they were already talking about getting back together. Perceptive as she was Jessie had noticed a certain reluctance to talk about Skylar coupled with what might be embarrassment and something else she couldn't pin down. Finally Jessie gave her new friend a seriously determined look.

"Okay Teddy. What's with you and Skylar? Give."

"Oh golly. Well, I guess it won't hurt to tell you. But you HAVE to promise to keep this one to yourself."

"Promise." At a look from Teddy Jessie crossed her heart.

"We met back when she lived in Denver before she met PJ. We met because it turned out that the same boy was dating both of us and claiming each of us was his one and only."

"Boys!"

"You said it," agreed Teddy. She hesitated, searched Jessie's eyes with an intensity that might have worried the Texas girl except that there was something in that look that sent a thrill through her stomach although she couldn't explain why.

"We were talking. We were all alone and well... things happened."

"Things?"

"We ended up in bed together," Teddy blurted out. "Then we sort of had a running affair for a while until we mutually broke it off and each started dating a boy again. And in her case it was my brother PJ."

Jessie felt an unfamiliar stirring deep inside her. Or rather it was a familiar one that she had firmly tried to keep out of her conscious mind. Faced with what Teddy was talking about flashes of a certain lovely young blonde girl with long slender legs kept popping into her mind even as she imagined Teddy with the other girl. She had to know more.

She realized that Teddy was searching her face for something. What she wasn't sure. But apparently something that reassured the other girl for she plunged on.

"Believe it or lot," she admitted, "the first time just happened. There was no planning, no intent. One simple thing led to another and before either of us knew it BOOM!"

"How in the world could it just happen?"

"We were spending the night together commiserating each other because of our break-ups. We were talking and agreeing with each other and saying silly things. We were sitting side-by-side and she had her hands clasped together in her lap."

"Like this?" Jessie demonstrated.

"Uh-huh. And I reached over and patted her hands with mine and then left my hand on top of hers."

"Like?" An increasingly fascinated Jessie prompted.

"Like this." Teddy placed her hand on the other girls and squeezed. "And we just kept talking and we shifted around a little and then my hand wasn't covering hers anymore. It was resting on her thigh. The inside of her thigh in fact."

Jessie slipped sideways just a little. "Like this."

"Like this, yes." Teddy's voice seemed to be a little strained. "Then it seemed like my hand had a mind of its own for it started moving in little circles."

"Like that," Jessie found her voice was hoarse, probably because her breathing seemed to be speeding up. And wasn't her heart beating faster."

"Yes. Maybe I should have stopped," Teddy's hand moved around and around, sliding down the inside of Jessie's thigh and then back up again, creeping closer to the heat between the nanny's legs that burned hotter with each stroke. "But I couldn't. Her skin was so warm and smooth and I loved how it felt."

"And then?" Jessie managed to gasp.

"Then she touched my chin with her fingertips and turned my face to meet hers."

"Like this," came only in a whisper.

"And then, I don't know," the two faces moved closer, "if she kissed me or I kissed her."

Lips met. Clung. Parted. Teddy's captured Jessie's lower and tugged. Jessie returned the favor, running her fingers up and down Teddy's arm, up to her shoulder and down her back. There was a muffled protest from the Texas girl when Teddy's hand left her thigh only to be replaced by a deep and satisfied moan as that same hand settled on her breast.

She loved how that felt. So much that she wanted to do the same thing. But that shirt would have to go. She found the hem and began to pull it up. Teddy lifted her arms up at exactly the right time so their kiss and the Denver girl's exploration now of both of her breasts could continue. Then both stopped momentarily as her own nightshirt was whisked off of her.

Now that they were both only in panties it seemed pointless that they continued to sit up. Gently they sank back onto the bed. Jessie found herself a bit more on top of Teddy than the other way around. She marveled at the feel of Teddy's breasts, how smooth they were; how hard the tips were becoming and how the other girl shivered as she teased them. An impulse struck her and she followed it without thought, an impulse to see if they tasted as good as they felt. She slid down slightly and started kissing and licking her friend's breasts, dragging her tongue all over them and then flicking back and forth from one hard nipple to the next.

Teddy all but squealed in delight. Her hands ran down Jessie's back and slipped inside her panties and it was Jessie's turn to make noise as the other girl played with her bottom, running her fingers over it and then gripping it tightly and pulling her on top of the visiting girl. Teddy continued to push and Jessie's panties slid down her legs.

Since her lips and tongue were busy and at least one hand was free, the other arm being wrapped around Teddy's waist that hand explored down until it disappeared under Teddy's panties. If Jessie thought the other girl had been going wild before it was as nothing compared to Teddy's squirms and wiggles and muffled cries as the nanny's fingers began their dance on and inside of Teddy's damp sex.

Teddy proved that she could give even while she was adoring Jessie's ministrations. She pushed one leg between the other girl's, braced her foot on the bed and began to thrust up just where she had finished relieving Jessie of her panties. At the same time she reached down between them and grasped the Texas girl's larger breasts, her fingers gripping the nipples.

Jessie's head tipped back as she rode Teddy's shapely and soon soaking wet thigh. Her fingers never stopped. Teddy's firm grip on her nipples meant each time the nanny slid back and forth those hard nubbins pulled and stretched and she loved it. Her mouth sought the other girl's again and they rained kisses on each other, gasping and calling names and noises until both of them went off like rockets.

(Present morning)

Although it was great fun the morning make-out session only lasted a few minutes. Both had things to do and Teddy and her brother would be leaving today. From the occasional sounds they picked up the Ross kids were awake And who knew when they might wander in? So the pair cleaned up and dressed up and headed to breakfast.

The meal was a bit subdued this morning. Everyone was worn out form the day before of course, some more so than others, but it still was much more quiet than usual. Teddy's eyes picked up on some undercurrents that she decided Jessie might not be aware of and she needed to tell her new friend. And not just her new friend. Someone else needed to be made aware of feelings that were floating around this apartment.

All packed up and ready to go and goodbyes already said Teddy pulled Jessie aside for one last conversation.

"Thanks for last night," she grinned. "Now I won't be thinking of Skylar that way, I'll be remembering you."

Jessie muffled a giggle. "My pleasure."

Teddy turned serious.

"I have something to tell you Jessie. Something you need to know."

"That sounds ominous," Jessie tried to say with a chipper tone belying her own words.

"No it s nothing bad. Good in fact I think." Teddy chuckled. "Something you said told me a lot and by the way it didn't even bother me."

"What in the world?"

Teddy took her hands. "Jessie, while we were making love, not once but twice you called me Emma."

"Oh my GOD!" Jessie covered her mouth in shock. "Please tell me you're kidding!"

"Nope."

"Oh my God," Jessie repeated, looking around the room to see if anyone was paying attention. No one seemed to be in earshot and Emma herself was not to be seen. "Teddy you have to promise ME something now. You cannot tell anyone ever about that."

"I won't," the Denver girl returned. "But Jessie, you need to explore those feelings."

"I can't!" the other girl whispered fiercely. "I'm her nanny. I would be taking advantage. And what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Teddy refrained from pointing out that Jessie had just confirmed her attraction to the blonde teenager. She reassured Jessie.

"Trust me she does. She was shooting daggers with her eyes at me this morning. I don't know how much she figured out about what went on between us but she was extremely jealous."

"I'll, I'll think about it."

Teddy had to be satisfied with that. She hugged Jessie, picked up her luggage and headed for the elevator. As she waited for it, looking straight ahead at the door she spoke.

"You heard that didn't you?"

Emma stepped out from the somewhat concealed place where she had been standing.

"Yes." She looked at Teddy. "You meant for me to didn't you?"

"I did. I know how she feels about girls and I'm pretty sure how she feels about you. But Emma sweetie YOU are going to have to make the first move. Once you do she'll fall in line. She's crazy about you."

"How?"

"Oh you'll figure it out," Teddy grinned. "It really won't be hard. But you might tease her awhile first just to pay her back for being unwilling to start things."

The elevator arrived and then Teddy was gone, going to meet PJ, who had slipped away earlier to meet with Skylar. Emma turned towards the main room, her eyes settling on Jessie. A twinkle with more than a little mischief was in those eyes. Oh yes, she was going to drive Jessie crazy seducing her.

(The End)

(A mean place to leave the story perhaps but it seems like a good place. I may write a sequel but in the meantime let your imagination run wild.)

(P.S. When I first posted this I somehow failed to mark it "complete". I'm sorry. But I HAVE decided on a sequel and should be posting it shortly titled "Working Her".)


End file.
